Purgatory Abyss
About '''Purgatory Abyss''' was introduced in Call of Gods on 14th March, 2012 after server maintenance. Players of level 60 and above can enter the Purgatory Abyss from the '''Pathfinder''' in the alliance. Now, the purgatory has 5 layers, named -- Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth and Greed. Each layer has 25 rooms. There is a miniboss in rooms 5, 10, 15, 20 and the layer main boss in room 25. After a player has defeated the main boss and cleared a layer, he can then enter the next layer. As in a dungeon, a player can "Save and Exit" the purgatory by clicking on the "Quit" button. Clicking on the "Quit" button will take the player back to the world and the player will continue from where he left if he enters the purgatory again. Clicking on "reset" will reset the purgatory progress of the player and he can then start from Room 1 again (The player is given an option to choose which layer he wants to start from provided he has already enetered that layer once). If you lose in purgatory, you can revive and continue to have a try by paying 5 gold or coupons. Each player can enter the Purgatory Abyss twice at most each day. The first one of each day is free, the other will cost 5 gold or coupons. More info on rewards here: http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?1605-New-feature-Purgatory-Abyss For a detailed walkthrough of all battles: http://forum.callofgods.com/showthread.php?2189-Event-Purgatory-Abyss-Walkthrough or https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AmhmCO9p-MM4dDIwZk5PMl9teDdTZTVCR2tDVmZmWWc#gid=1 Monster dodge from 1.25 onwards depends on your level. Each even level you get will decrease enemy dodge by 25, the dodge given in the bosses info is the one you will face if you are at the same level as the boss or one lower than it. '''Layer 1''' '''Room 5 (Undead Monarch) - Flying Unit'''''' '''- lv.65 - Stats: Atk: 300k - Vit: 2500k - Def: 960 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 15 - Counter, Double and Crit: 950 Possible Loot: Prejudice set equipment, Purple Gem, [[Torrent Set Equipment|Torrent ]][[Torrent Set Equipment|set equipment]], Skill tome IIIs, , Purple transmutation items '''Room 10 (Thunderclap Enforcer) - Spellcaster''' - lv.70 - Stats: Atk: 350k - Vit: 2800k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 350 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 15 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1300 Possible Loot: Prejudice set equipment, Purple Gem, [[Torrent Set Equipment|Torrent ]][[Torrent Set Equipment|set equipment]], Valiant Torent set equipment, Skill tome IIIs, , Purple transmutation items '''Room 15 (Burst Vulcan) - Spellcaster''' - lv.75 - Stats: Atk: 500k - Vit: 3000k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 400 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4.25k - Dodge: 20 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1000 Possible Loot: Prejudice set equipment, Purple Gem, [[Torrent Set Equipment|Torrent set equipment]], Skill tome IIIs, , Purple transmutation items like '''Room 20 (Gray Horn) - Cavalry''' - lv.80 - Stats: Atk: 640k - Vit: 4000k - Def: 1120 - Agi: 400 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 20 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1400 Possible Loot: Prejudice set equipment, Purple Gem, [[Torrent Set Equipment|Torrent pieces]], skill tome IIIs, , Purple transmutation items '''Room 25 (Archsuccubus Kali) - Spellcaster''' - lv.90 - Stats: Atk: 700k - Vit: 4000k - Def: 1040 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 4 - Acc: 4.45k - Dodge: 550 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1100 Possible Loot: Prejudice Helmet, Harmony set equipment, Envy Helmet, Pride Ring, Diagram: Pride Sword, Diagram: Envy Shield, Purple Gem, Bloody set equipment, , Tome III, Layer 2 '''Room 5 (Bortaine the Avenger) - Cavalry''' - lv.88 - (No more archer minions after this room) - Stats: Atk: 780k - Vit: 5400k - Def: 1200 - Agi: 450 - Spd: 4 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 575 - Counter, Double and Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Envy spaulders, Pride Helmet/Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Warboots, Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Prejudice set equipment, Wicked Bloody Spear, Scapolite, Transmute items: '''Room 10 (Eodor Swiftblade) - Archer''' - lv.91 - Stats: Atk: 840k - Vit: 6000k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 4k - Dodge: 525 - Counter & Crit: 1200 - DS: 1800 Possible Loot: Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Diagram: Wrath Sword , [http://callofgods.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pride_Cuirass.jpg Pride Cuirass], Envy spaulders, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Prejudice Sword/Ring/Helmet, Phoenix Talisman '''Room 15 (Princess Sephine) - Spellcaster''' - lv.93 (flyers become very strong after this room) Atk: 1050k - Vit: 6000k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 3.7k - Dodge: 500 - Counter & DS: 1200 - Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Pride Helmet/Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Sword, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Envy Spaulders, Prejudice set equipment, Bloody set equipment, Purple gems '''Room 20 (Vorel the Curse) - Spellcaster''' - lv.96 - Stats: Atk: 1260k - Vit: 6500k - Def: 960 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 4.5k - Dodge: 500 - Counter & DS: 1200 - Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: Wrath Warboots, Envy helmet/spaulders, Pride Helmet/Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Warboots, Prejudice set equipment, Bloody set equipment '''Room 25 (Poison Dragon) - Spellcaster''' - lv.100 Atk: 1540k - Vit: 8000k - Def: 1k - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 5.4k - Dodge: 400 - Counter & DS: 1200 - Crit: 1500 Possible Loot: , , Silence/Crazy/Anger of Samael's Helmet, , , Wrath Ring/Helmet/Spaulders/Leggings, Torrent set equipment, Lunatic set equipment, Wicked Bloody set equipement, Purple Gem, skill tome IVs, Purple Materials for red item, , Orange Gem Layer 3 Room 2 - lv.101 (very tough room, flyers: 4200units) '''Room 5 (Borrog the Savage) - Infantry''' - lv.102 Atk: 1260k - Vit: 10M - Def: 1600 - Agi: 550 - Spd: 3 - Acc: 4.4k - Dodge: 350 - Counter: 1800 - Double and Crit: 1400 Possible Loot: Lunatic set equipment, , Envy Helmet,Wrath Shard, , , ,Silence/Crazy/Anger of Samael's Helmet, Wrath Ring/Helmet/Spaulders/Leggings, Diagram: Wrath Cuirass, Diagram: Wrath Sword, , Orange Gem, T3 troop card, T4 troop card, Purple mats, Tier IV Books '''Room 10 (Vorel the Cursed) - Spellcaster''' - lv.104 - Stats: Atk: 1960k - Vit: 10M - Def: 1000 - Agi: 500 - Spd: 1 - Acc: 5.4k - Dodge: ? - Counter, Double and Crit: 1600 Possible Loot: Lunatic set equipment, , , , , Orange Gem, , Silence/Crazy/Anger of Samael's Helmet, , , T3 troop card , T4 troop card, Enhancement Stone I Room 11 (difficult room, 5k/unit fliers, higher stats than dungeon) I advice to use LG : BTT-/BTT- best formation i think '''Room 15 (Malachim the Merciless) - Flying Unit''' - lv.106 Atk: 2310k - Vit: 12M - Def: 1500 - Agi: 550 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 5.8k - Dodge: 325 - Counter: 1800 - Double: 2000 - Crit: 2000 (+200) Possible Loot: Lunatic set equipment,Orange Gem, Oath Armor, Oath Wand, , Lucifer's Great Sword, Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, , '''Room 20 (Crassus the Souleater) - Flying Unit''' - lv.108 Atk: 2660k - Vit: 15M - Def: 1500 - Agi: 550 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 5.8k - Dodge: 300 - Counter: 2000 - Double: 2000 - Crit: 2000 Possible Loot: Lucifer's Great Sword, Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, Diagram: Wrath Necklace, Wraith Leggins ,Oath set equipment '''Room 25 (Red Dragon) - Spellcaster''' - lv.110 Atk: 2940k - Vit: 18M - Def: 1600 - Agi: 550 - Spd: 6 - Acc: 5.8k - Dodge: 275 - Counter: 2000 - Double: 2000 - Crit: 2000 (+200) Possible Loot: Silence of Samael's Helmet, Leviathan's Strike Bow, Silence of Leviathan's Spaulders, Berial's Close Leggings,Red Gem Layer 4 '''Room 5 (Hannah Razoredge) - Archer''' - lv.115 Possible Loot: Purgratory Red equipment, Orange Gems, Red Gems, Orange Transmute Materials,Purple Gems, Envy Parts, Book IV, Tier 3 Units, Wrath Parts+Diagram, Purple Materials, Prejudice Parts '''Room 10 (Flightless Dragonkin)''' - Cavalry - lv.120 Possible Loot: Purgratory Red equipment, , Orange Gems, Red Gems, Orange Transmute Materials,Purple Gems, Envy Parts, Book IV, Tier 3 Units, Wrath Parts+Diagram, Purple Materials, Prejudice Parts , Room 15 (Archmage theodrin) - spellcaster - lv.125 Possible Loot: Purgratory Red equipment, Orange Gems, Red Gems, Orange Transmute Materials,Purple Gems, Envy Parts, Book IV, Tier 3 Units, Wrath Parts+Diagram, Purple Materials, Prejudice Parts Room 20 (Bowmaster Jochanan) - Archer - lv.130 Possible Loot: Purgratory Red equipment, Orange Gems, Red Gems, Orange Transmute Materials,Purple Gems, Envy Parts, Book IV, Tier 3 Units, Wrath Parts+Diagram, Purple Materials, Prejudice Parts Room 25 (Twin Archmage Theodrin) - Spellcaster - lv.135 Yes, 2 bosses.. Goodluck ^^ Possible Loot: Heart of Fury Quick Reference Guide Layer 1 Rooms 1-4 | | | |} Room 5 Rooms 6-9 | | | |} Room 10